Aparições
Ouçam com atenção, meus queridos, e eu lhes contarei sobre as Almas Penadas. Ouvi vocês contando histórias de fantasmas uns para os outros e dando risadinhas de medo, Sabe por que conseguiram rir? Porque as histórias que estavam contando não eram verdadeiras. Eu conheço as verdadeiras histórias de fantasmas, pequeninos. Conheço contos que deixarão vocês arrepiados e farão seus corações pararem de bater como se fossem relógios baratos. E agora, meus infantes, vou contar essas histórias para vocês porque os Mortos não gostam de ser motivo de riso. A primeira coisa a saber é que eles não são como nós. Claro, os vampiros e os outros são apenas Pródigos, mas os mortos. Bem, eles são diferentes. Não há magia neles, só mágoa: a lembrança do que foram em Vida. E eles nunca foram como nós, apesar do que dizem as histórias. Acho que o melhor jeito de pensar neles é imaginá-los como quimeras, mas como quimeras que se criaram sozinhas. São almas que recordam o que costumavam ser, e elas se irritam quando você aponta os pequenos detalhes que deixaram passar. Agora a coisa se complica. Vejam bem, as aparições estão neste mundo, mas não pertencem a ele: elas ficaram com as poltronas mais baratas do outro lado da realidade. Em sua maioria, os fantasmas estão presos numa realidade quimérica chamada de Terras das Sombras — mas estas são as quimeras mais feias que você já viu. Tudo parece estar desmoronando, diferente de nossas coisas, que são habitadas e adoradas. Não, todas as coisas nas Terras das Sombras foram paralisadas num instante de decadência. Felizmente, não enxergamos o outro lado na maior parte do tempo, mas as aparições assistem, através da cortina entre os mundos, ao verdadeiro espetáculo: nós. A cortina, a propósito, é chamada de Mortalha. Enxergamos as aparições do outro lado (bem, pelo menos nós, os Sluagh, enxergamos quanto a vocês, pequenos nockers, bem, acho que não verão os fantasmas em cima de vocês até ser tarde demais...). Supõe-se que elas caminhem por outros mundos, chamados a Tempestade, Estígia, o Labirinto e não sei mais quê, mas isso tudo me soa como papo de pooka. Perguntei a algumas aparições por que elas não trocavam as Terras das Sombras por lugares mais amenos, mas elas disseram que isso era impossível... assim que pararam de gargalhar. Aparentemente, esses outros lugares não são tão agradáveis quanto as Terras das Sombras, e todo tipo de imagens terríveis passa pela minha cabeça. Além disso, algumas coisas prendem as aparições ao mundo real — uma pessoa estimada ou algo que elas amavam —, e os fantasmas não querem se afastar demais dessas coisas. Se algo ruim acontecer a um desses Grilhões (como são chamados), então algo. Muito ruim acontecerá à aparição. Portanto, se quiserem fazer amizade com uma aparição, tentem recolher e proteger os Grilhões dela. Por outro lado, se uma aparição começar a incomodar vocês. Bem, digamos apenas que os mortos não são muito chegados à palavra "oops". Nem todo o mundo vira fantasma. A grande maioria das pessoas mortas não tem a imagitação necessária para recriar a si mesmas como fantasmas. Essas pessoas simplesmente vão para onde os mortos chatos vão, seja lá onde isso for. Somente aquelas que têm um pouquinho mais de força de personalidade é que se tornam fantasmas, o que pode fazer delas interlocutores fascinantes. Por outro lado, talvez elas tenham personalidade demais. Cada famtasma tem o próprio lado negro, chamado Sombra, e não dá para saber quando essa metade ruim vai dar as caras. Vejam bem, é muito difícil dizer quando a Sombra está no controle. As vezes dá para identificar os Sinais, mas nem sempre — e então, geralmente é tarde demais. Você acha ridículo ter medo de fantasmas? Garotinha, em que mundo você vive? Os fantasmas podem ser terríveis, mesmo quando a Sombra não está no controle. Vocês conhecem as histórias. Paredes que sangram, objetos que voam (facas, principalmente), alguém que passa a controlar seu corpo... Ah, sim, podem acreditar, as aparições sem dúvida são capazes de fazer tudo isso e um pouco mais. Mas elas podem fazer pior. Se quiserem, elas são capazes de cantar até arrancar todo o Glamour de vocês. Podem predizer o futuro e fazer as coisas acontecerem exatamente como previram. E o pior de tudo é que elas são capazes de ceifar nossos sonhos. Isso mesmo, há fantasmas por aí que bebem os sonhos. Eles são chamados de Homens da Areia e, depois de um deles cravar as garras em vocês, ele não soltará até vocês terem secado. Já aconteceu de vocês acordarem de manhã e simplesmente não quererem sair da cama? E não conseguirem lembrar os próprios nomes, a menos que eles aparecessem escritos no espelho do banheiro? É sinal de que um Homem da Areia atacou vocês. Mas, até aí, se conquistarem a amizade de um Homem da Areia, vocês estarão feitos. Imagine só vocês terão a oportunidade de fabricar sonhos! Mas é difícil quebrar o gelo nesse tipo de amizade. É um daquelas coisas tipo: "Você misturou seu chocolate com minha manteiga de amendoim", "Mas você roubou a criatividade que nutre minha existência" Poderes * As aparições, com raríssimas exceções, são completamente invisíveis e intangíveis. Somente os sluagh e, às vezes os exus, enxergam as aparições e, a menos que opte por se materializar no mundo real (uma tarefa árdua), o fantasma não poderá ser tocado fisicamente. Por outro lado, qualquer contato de força razoável com a área “ocupada" por uma aparição provoca no fantasma a perda de um único nível de vitalidade e desintegra o estado físico do espírito durante um número de turnos igual a seu nível de Vigor. Durante esse período, é impossível infligir dano físico à aparição (a não ser que a fonte do dano seja um outro fantasma). Os fantasmas dispostos a se expor a esse nível de dano conseguem atravessar portas, paredes e outros objetos físicos. * A visão dos fantasmas é mais aguçada que a dos mortais. As aparições têm a capacidade de enxergar as auras dos seres vivos (o que também lhes permite distinguir um changeling na multidão). Além disso, a morte aguçou-lhes os sentidos a um grau sobrenatural; um fantasma é capaz de identificar o número da placa de um carro em alta velocidade ou ler a assinatura rabiscada num taco de beisebol em uso. * Os fantasmas denominados Chantres são capazes de impregnar um changeling com pura emoção com suas canções, e esses sentimentos às vezes podem ser convertidos em Glamour. Para tanto, eles empregam um poder chamado a Nênia; muitos changelings confundem os Chantres com as banshees. * As aparições conhecidas como os Homens da Areia têm a capacidade de ceifar a criatividade, alterar sonhos e até levar as almas adormecidas consigo para verdadeiros desfiles oníricos. O changeling atacado por um Homem da Areia precisa passar num teste de Força de Vontade (dificuldade 8) para não perder um ponto de Glamour a cada noite que a aparição passar com ele. Por outro lado, a aparição que se intrometer no sonho de um changeling terá de passar num teste de Força de Vontade (dificuldade 6) para não ser sugada pelo sonho e se tornar um residente permanente. * Os fantasmas denominados Usurários conseguem extrair - ou devolver — o Glamour com um simples toque. Como seria de esperar, isso gera inúmeras complicações. * As aparições se alimentam da emoção em estado bruto. Geralmente, as emoções positivas nutrem a personalidade da aparição, enquanto os sentimentos fortes e negativos fortalecem seu lado negro, ou a Sombra. Por serem criaturas feitas de paixão (literalmente!) e memória, as aparições têm pouquíssima Banalidade,de fato, a crença popular em fantasmas e "lugares assombrados" costumar tornar o mundo um lugar menos hostil para os changelings. * Algumas aparições, denominadas Renascidos, são capazes de possuir seus antigos corpos, deixar as sepulturas e sair andando por aí. Os Renascidos são muito raros e extremamente perigosos, mas eles realmente existem no mundo físico. * As aparições estão ligadas a objetos reais denominados Grilhões. Se esses artefatos forem reunidos ou destruídos, o impacto sobre a aparição será enorme (e extremamente ruim). As aparições fazem qualquer coisa para proteger seus Grilhões. Instigados por suas Sombras, os fantasmas desesperados podem até recorrer à violência, ou coisa pior. * As aparições consumidas por suas Sombras são chamadas Espectros. Alguns deles são indistinguíveis dos fantasmas normais, outros são criaturas evidentemente malignas. * Veja Wraith: the Oblivion para mais informações. Lêmures “Já não vou mais aos Jardins Suspensos. Os puxa-sacos fazem isso de vez em quando, mas eu não. Por quê? Por causa de todos os fantasmas que vivem lá em baixo. Quer dizer, dá até pra imaginar que um cassino seja pura diversão para alguém como eu. Luzes brilhantes, música alta, roupas cafonas, pessoas se divertindo e, se a música for boa, é capaz de você encontrar um pouco de Glamour grudado no lado de baixo das mesas. Além do mais, são os Jardins Suspensos, "tá ligado? Quer dizer, é para ter flores e coisas do tipo. Coisas lindas. Mas é um lugar assustador e está cheio de fantasmas. Quer dizer, se escutar com muita atenção, você vai ouvi-los murmurar, e tem um monte deles murmurando o tempo todo. É mais estranho ainda lá fora, no deque de recreação, Eu estava lá, uma noite dessas, sentado na beirada do deque, olhando as águas-vivas azuis, quando percebi que tinha uma garota sentada ao meu lado. Ela era linda e triste, e tinha o cabelo todo arrumado, preso com um lenço coberto de jóias de prata. Eu não ouvi ela chegar, mas achei que era porque eu tava distraído. De qualquer maneira, nós começamos a conversar. Ela me disse que seu nome era Helena e que já tinha ganho a vida lendo cartas de tarô. Eu perguntei o que ela fazia atualmente para viver, e ela simplesmente, riu. Depois, ela disse que trabalhava nos Jardins Suspensos, atendendo os clientes. Acabamos conversando durante horas, sobre música e magia e todo o tipo de coisa. Pedi que ela lesse minha mão, mas ela disse não precisar ver minha mão para me dizer que eu ia ter um arranca-rabo com a morte. Ela também pareceu triste com isso, mas ela parecia triste o tempo todo. De qualquer maneira, nós conversamos e conversamos até o sol começar a nascer, e ela disse que tinha de ir. Eu tentei lhe dar um beijo de despedida, mas, quando me debrucei, passei por onde ela estava e caí dentro d'água. Ela tinha sumido. E, enquanto eu me debatia e tentava não me afogar, ouvi os outros fantasmas. E eles estavam rindo." — Devin Rasmussen, sátiro estouvado da Corte Seelie Atributos: Força 2, Destreza 3, Vigor 5, Carisma 2, Manipulação 3, Aparência 3, Percepção 3, Inteligência 3 e Raciocínio 2. Habilidades: Prontidão 2. Enigmas 3, Etiqueta 2. Intimidação 2, Investigação 2, Liderança 2, Lingüística 1, Ocultismo 2, Performance 3, Furtividade 3, Manha 2 e Lábia 2. Páthos (Glamour): 6. Força de Vontade: 5. Poderes: Andanças 4 e Chicana 3. Os Mortos de Antanho “O Velho Ambrose é muito mau para um defunto. O Velho Johnson briga com a gente quando brincamos no jardim dele, e a Sra. Cleet, a bibliotecária, fica furiosa quando fazemos barulho demais, mas o Velho Ambrose é simplesmente mau. Ele tem aquela aparência de arrepiar, com algas penduradas, e a água do mar pinga do corpo dele e deixa pegadas molhadas. O pior é que dá pra ouvir ele chegando: as botas dele sempre fazem Sqüich, Sqiich, Sqiich. E tem aquele cheiro de alga e peixe morto, e é desse jeitinho quando dá pra ver ele. O resto do tempo ele é invisível, e aí é muito pior, porque não dá pra saber onde ele tá nem quando ele vai te pegar de surpresa. Mas ele sabe onde procurar você. O fato é que o Ambrose não gosta que a gente chegue perto da casa dele. Ele é superprotetor e costuma afugentar os intrusos. Ele tolera as excursões da faculdade — não sei por que —, mas odeia os intrusos. Costumava ser uma brincadeira pra mim e pra Elspeth. Sabe como é: entrar escondido, dar umas voltas, encher a cara com o superpavor da casa mal-assombrada e depois tentar sair antes de o Velho Ambrose, ou algum de seus filhos ou netos, pegar a gente. (Ele tem uma família inteira de fantasmas lá dentro. Eu odiaria passar o resto da eternidade com papai e mamãe...) Mas acho que ele se cansou da brincadeira. Uma noite, ele seguiu a Elspeth até em casa e entrou nos sonhos dela. Ele deixou alguma coisa lá e agora ela não consegue tirar essa coisa e, por isso, acorda chorando todas as noites. Os pais dela tão com tanto medo que vão mandar ela para um lugar onde ela possa descansar, o que deixou o duque furioso. Ele tá bravo comigo por eu ter levado a Elspeth para aquela casa e me disse que eu nunca mais terei permissão pra voltar lá. Por mim, tudo bem.” — Randall, infante sidhe da Corte Seelie Atributos: Força 3, Destreza 3, Vigor 5, Carisma 3, Manipulação 4, Aparência 3, Percepção 4, Inteligência 4 e Raciocínio 5. Habilidades: Prontidão 3, Briga 3, Esquiva 3, Enigmas 4, Etiqueta 2, Intimidação 4, Investigação 3, Liderança 4, Lingüística 3, Cultura 2, Armas Brancas 3, Ocultismo 4, Furtividade 4, Manha 2 e Lábia 4. Páthos (Glamour): 9. Força de Vontade: 8 Poderes: Andanças 4, Chicana 3, Prestidigitação 4 e Vaticínio 3. Descarnados Certas aparições, denominadas Descarnados, desfizeram-se de seus Grilhões e são capazes de se locomover livremente entre as camadas do Mundo Subterrâneo. Esses fantasmas são quase sempre extremamente poderosos e dominam diversos poderes espectrais (denominados Arcanoi). É improvável que os changelings encontrem um Descarnado, a não ser que tenham mergulhado tão fundo no mundo espiritual que um batiscafo teria dificuldades para encontrá-los.